


a broken boy; a broken family

by Baby_Matthews



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Canon-Typical Violence, Esther and Mikael suck, Good NIklaus, I'll update tags as I go, Lydia Martin Bashing, Morally Ambiguous Original Family, Morally Ambiguous Stiles Stilinski, Multi, Not Beta Read, Rating May Change, Scott McCall (Teen Wolf) Bashing, Sheriff Stilinski is Not Stiles Stilinski's Parent, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is Noah, So do Scott Lydia and Allison, Stiles Stilinski is an Original, Stiles name is Lukas, angsty, because that's all I know how to write apparently, cause last time it was John, lots of emotions, not sure on relationships right now, original stiles, sort-of-functional dysfunctional original family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28064145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Matthews/pseuds/Baby_Matthews
Summary: One century ago Klaus Mikaelson got into the worst fight with his brother Lukas that either of them could remember. Seeing the rest of their siblings in coffins and Niklaus so angry, Lukas feared that day would be the one where he finally joined the others, so he ran. He broke their vow and disappeared, settling down in the small town of Beacon Hills where he could remain anonymous, or so he thought, until Scott McCall got bitten by a mad Peter Hale one night in the woods while searching for a dead body. One hundred years he's lived in secrecy, but now, after his siblings finally track him down, his true identity is exposed to The Pack, leaving everyone with questions - has Niklaus finally come for vengeance, will his friendships survive once his secret is revealed, how many times can one person be bitten by a werewolf within the span of a week?------TRIGGER WARNINGS: some heavy angst and depression, lots of violence and g0re, a bit of s3lf h*rm, maybe some s3xual content. Please use your own discretion when reading, I don't want to make anyone uncomfy or upset-----_____probably very sporadic updates, so be prepared_____******please don't steal or repost my work on this site or others******
Comments: 13
Kudos: 69





	a broken boy; a broken family

**Author's Note:**

> Lukas/Stiles gets back from dealing with a threat to his Pack, only to find that his entire world is about to flip upside down.

Beacon Hills.

To the outside it’s just your run-of-the-mill small town – quiet and uneventful. But if you actually talked to anyone who lived there you’d find a very different story.

The humans of Beacon Hills know that something is off with the town, but other than the animal attacks and above average body count they don’t have any concrete complaints to explain the odd feeling that seems to emanate from the place.

The local supernatural however, have more than enough examples of just how horrible their little Hell Mouth is.

For Scott, it’s where his life fell apart. He got bit by a half-mad Alpha there and everything after that has just been one long game of Don’t Die.

For Isaac it’s where his family died. Where his father beat and abused him because of how much the boy reminded him of what he had lost. Where his father then died. Where he found a home with the Pack. It’s the place that he ran from when his first girlfriend died and the place he came back to when he realized that he couldn’t live without the family he had found.

For Lydia, it’s a prison. Somewhere that she’s trapped, a brilliant mind trapped amongst small-town minds until she manages to escape for college at the first possible opportunity. It’s the place where she got pulled into a life that she never wanted and turned into a Death Magnet™ (as Stiles likes to call it)

For Jackson it’s where he’s tried his whole life to be perfect – to do everything in his power to make sure that the parents that adopted him never had a reason not to love him. It’s where he was forced to confront that he’s more broken than he wants to admit when he was turned into a monster and forced to kill. Like Isaac, it’s a place he left behind only to return that very summer, unable to stay away from the allure of Pack.

For Boyd and Erica it’s where they first found the promise of being better. No longer lonely or trapped in a broken body. But it’s also where they found that _stronger_ didn’t mean untouchable – a lesson they learned well thanks to one Gerard Argent and the Alpha Pack.

To any of the remaining Hale’s it’s a vivid reminder of what they’ve lost and what more they stand to lose. It’s why Cora went back to South America. Why Derek fights so hard to teach Scott how to be a good Alpha, despite never having been trained to be one himself. Why Peter hides behind his snark and indifference instead of allowing anyone closer than arm’s length.

But for a certain Mikaelson , the violence of Beacon Hills is refreshing. It’s a walk in the park on a sunny day. A vacation from the blood-soaked life that he once lived with his real family. It’s a safe-haven.

If only he knew that was all about to change.

*****

Lukas collapsed into his bed the moment he got back to his house after a long day of dealing with a particularly nasty Pack a state over. He had heard rumors of them for months now as they slowly made their way across the continent, leaving a path of carnage in their wake as they headed straight towards Beacon Hills in search of the True Alpha – the one who (according to some very false rumors) had allegedly killed an entire Alpha Pack by himself.

It had taken Luka about two seconds to realize that if he wanted to avoid a headache and any of his friends getting hurt, he should probably meet them before they made it into California, lest he have to deal with Scott’s whole Holier-Than-Thou-we-don’t-kill thing that _always_ ends badly.

Hell, the only reason he even has half of the status he does in the supernatural community is because Lukas always goes in and cleans up after him when he decides to act on the completely inaccurate idea that if you just give psychopaths and murders a second chance they’ll see the light and become tax-paying citizens instead of psychopaths and murders _with a grudge_. He’s the one who took care of Gerard when the sort of poisoned sort of werewolf escaped – and he was none too kind to the man in the end, though he liked to think of that as pay back for what he did to Erica and Boyd and him in the old man’s basement. He’s also the one who tracked down Decualion and put an end to that mess – just in time too, as he had been on the verge of getting everything he needed to return even stronger than before (and with fully functioning eyes).

Anyways, his point is that he had cut the Rogers Pack off in Nevada and tried to convince them to turn around and leave. When that didn’t work he started ripping heads off of bodies and hearts out of chests – but, not before one of them bit him. So, once he was done burning their bodies, he had to lock himself up and sit through two days of torture as the werewolf venom worked its way through his Original Vampire body. The hallucinations themselves were enough to drive him half-mad, but the hunger sucked too.

(ha get it?)

Somehow though, he still managed to take care of the Roger Pack, wait out werewolf poisoning, and drive back to his house without the Pack noticing he was ever gone. Honesty, it didn’t really surprise him all that much that Scott didn’t notice his absence – anyone with eyes could see that the boy was a pretty shit friend – what surprised him was that nothing had attacked Beacon Hills in the time that he had been gone, as he had half been expecting to return to see the place on fire - again.

(okay, that one was bad. there is now guilt. sorry Derek.)

But he was honestly too tired to dwell on that, being physically and mentally exhausted, he crawled into his bed and passed out again, only to dream of his family just like he had when he was delirious. He saw everything – from the happy moments of his childhood, to his father plunging the knife into his chest that killed him, to the life he and his siblings lived in the aftermath. He watch Nik’s crippling abandonment and self-worth issues take a toll on the band of siblings as he began daggering his brothers and sister – though never Lukas – and the _many_ loud and very violent arguments the two had about it until one hundred years ago. The aftermath of that fight left Lukas fearing the worst, so he broke his vow to his siblings and ran.

Needless to say, he woke with a heavy heart, thinking of his family, and feeling more exhausted then when he went to bed.

Lukas stares up at his ceiling fan as he pants out heavy breaths, tears threatening to build in his eyes as the last conversation his had with his brother plays out in his head.

He thinks about them now, he can’t help it. He wonders if they’re okay.

Has Mikael found them?

Has Klaus un-daggered their siblings, or are they still stuck in those awful coffins?

Do they miss him like he misses them?

He’s shaken from his thoughts as his phone buzzes on the bedside table next to him. He sighs and picks it up. It’s a text from Scott, his so-called best friend. But no, he isn’t texting to hang out since he hasn’t seen him in a few days, but Luka knew that that wasn’t going to happen before he even picked up his phone. No, the text is very simple:

**Pack Meeting at Derek’s in an hour. Don’t be late.**

It isn’t mean or rude in any way, but he still can’t help but sigh. He’s an Original – hell, he’s even more feared that Klaus is with a well-known reputation for being quick to rip out hearts when something goes against his - albeit limited and a little shady - morals. Yet here he's nothing more than the son of a small-town sheriff.

Skinny, defenseless ‘Stiles Stilinski'.

Honestly, he was fine with that until Scott got bit, because that’s when he turned into the human in a pack of supernatural creatures. They all look down on him to some degree another, simply because he’s human. Hell, even Lydia, the Human Death Magnet has her banshee scream. It isn’t as if he’s over a thousand years old and stronger than every single one of them put together.

He lets out another sigh and hauls himself out of his bed and into his shower, hoping that he’ll feel a little more awake after letting the hot water work its magic for a bit. It helps a little, but nothing can really fix his mood right now, the thoughts of his family are too laden with emotions to be thwarted by a shower and some hope.

He throws on the first graphic t-shirt and flannel his hands touch – honestly, he blends right in with the clothes, but that doesn’t stop him from wishing he could set them on fire every time he so much as _looks_ at a flannel – and pulls on some jeans and a random pair of shoes before heading out to get someone to eat before the Pack meeting.

He parks his Jeep in front of Derek’s loft and checks the mirror, taking a deep breath through his nose to make sure that all traces of his latest meal are gone. Isaac and Jackson pull up just as he kills his engine. The three of them clock the unfamiliar black car at the same time. It seems they’re a little late.

“Do you know what’s going on?” Lukas asks as they get out of their respective cars, only to stiffen as three hauntingly familiar scents hit his nose.

“No clue.” Isaac answers. “We got a text from Scott saying that there was an emergency and we needed to haul ass to the loft. Whose car is that?”

“I don’t know.” He lies. He doesn’t know if he wants it to be them or not. He could find out easily, all he has to do is listen to the conversation that is no doubt going on upstairs, but he’s too afraid.

Instead he chatters mindlessly with Isaac in the elevator up to the loft. Jackson chips in occasionally, laughing easily with them. Jackson has come a long way in terms of the closed-off asshat he used to be, but sometimes he still struggles with being himself around the Pack. He’s usually only relaxed around Lukas, Isaac, and Derek. Sometimes the twins too – not to mention Danny, but that’s a given.

The chatter helps to preoccupy his ears while he works to keep his heartbeat steady and his scent from betraying the whirlwind of emotion he’s currently caught up in, but all bets are off when they hit the top floor and the elevators open.

“We apologize for showing up on such short notice,” That voice damn near makes legs fall out from under him when he hears it. He comes to an almost screeching halt outside the metal door. “This matter is of great import to us.”

“We understand.” Peter answers, and Lukas doesn’t think he’s ever heard his voice sound so unsteady – though it’s hardly noticeable, he doubts even his siblings can tell.

Because his siblings are here.

Well, at least three of them.

He heard Elijah. There are two other heartbeats, both so familiar, even a hundred years couldn’t make him forget the sound. He hears it in his dreams and sometimes even when he’s awake.

Rebekah and Kol are here.

“Stilinski, did you hear me?” Jackson asks impatiently, snapping his fingers in front of his face. He can’t hear him, all he can hear is the sound of Kol informing his Pack that they’re looking for their sibling.

Looking for him.

It’s right then when Jackson apparently gives up on talking to him and throws the door open. He doesn’t even have a chance to decide whether or not he wants to run before every head in the loft turns to look at them. Three sets of oh-so-familiar eyes train on him, shock coloring their faces.

He hasn’t even taken a step into the room before Rebekah is cutting off Scott’s introduction to the three of them by flinging herself at him. The feeling of his sister’s arms wrapped around him for the first time in a century is what shakes him out of his shock.

She’s here.

He can feel her, tangible and familiar in his embrace. He can smell her scent – something herbal, with notes of berry and sea salt – wrapping around him welcomingly, like a call home. More than that though, he can _feel_ her heartbeat against him, solid and strong.

Tears spring to his eyes instantly as they bury their faces in each other’s necks.

“Lukas.” She breathes.

“What are you doing?” Scott demands, moving towards them. He’s probably afraid she’s about to attack Stiles. “Get off of him!”

“Bekah.” He answers, not even really registering the Pack’s panic or the sound of Elijah reassuring them. Two little words between the two of them and yet they say more than a thousand ever could. “God, I missed you, little sister.”

“Luka.” Elijah says unsteadily, his voice much nearer to him it was before. He looks up with tears blurring his vision slightly to see Elijah and Kol standing next to them. Rebekah releases him and he’s instantly all over Elijah, dragging Kol with them.

“I’m so sorry.” He says softly into Elijah’s neck.

“It’s okay, mischief.” Kol promises, squeezing his hand reassuringly, but the nickname knocks whatever composure he had left out of him.

Now that the tears are out of the way, Lukas is panicking. He left them. What if they’re mad at him? What if they tracked him down because they’re going to drag him back home to face Niklaus?

_No. Breathe. They seem happy to see you. Talk to them._

“God, let me see you.” He beams despite his fear and nervousness. He’s absolutely certain all the supernatural creatures in the room can smell it if the scrunch in his siblings’ noses and worried looks is anything to go by. Thankfully Bekah is happy to play the distraction, spinning in a circle for him despite the fact that they both know none of them have changed in the last century. “Beautiful as ever.”

“Don’t tell her that.” Kol says, elbowing him in the side. “It’ll go to her ego.”

“Oh, I’ll show you-“

“Bloody hell, it hasn’t even been five minutes.” He mumbles to Elijah, who shakes his head in exasperation before stepping between the two to prevent any damage from what would no doubt be a full-on brawl between the two.

It’s nice to know some things never change.

“Will you two behave yourselves?” Elijah demands. “We have been looking for our brother for a century, and the first thing you do when you find him is brawl?”

“What?” The four of us turn to look at Scott in surprise, having forgotten he was there. Immediately Lukas’s entire demeanor changes. The scent of anxiety and guilt growing even stronger in the air, to the point that Kol subtly leans his arm against his for comfort. “Stiles, what’s going on?”

“What the bloody hell is a Stiles?” Rebekah and Kol ask in unison.

“They didn’t know?” Elijah asks him instead, apprehension setting in. He shakes his head no. “I see. My apologies, Luka. We didn’t mean to cause you any grief.”

“Why do you keep calling him that?” Scott demands, looking about two seconds away from a beta shift. Lukas can’t meet his eyes. Hell, he can’t meet any of the Pack’s gazes.

“Because it’s his name.” Elijah says when it becomes clear that he can’t answer himself. “He’s our brother.”

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think?   
> I've always thought that there is a HUGE need for more Teen Wolf/The Originals fanfiction (I cannot tell you how many different tags I've tried, knowing that it wasn't going to magically make more appear) and I really hope that you guys like this one. 
> 
> I don't really have a firm story line set in my head, so this is going to be a bit spontaneous. If you have any ideas or thoughts you'd like to share, I'd always love to hear from you in the comments. Also, if you see any mistakes, please bring them to my attention. On my other fanfic (definitely go check that one out if you like Teen Wolf crossovers) I've decided to just fix everything at the end simply because I'm already so far into it, but since I'm just starting this one, I figure it's easier to just edit as I go. (and since I'm unbetaed and have the spelling skills of someone in elementary school, there's bound to be a few)
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!!  
> XOXO babes
> 
> (p.s. why are small oranges so much better than big oranges? I'm baffled.)


End file.
